


did it hurt? (when you fell for me?)

by 2parkeus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Just a drabble, M/M, so like??, the product of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parkeus/pseuds/2parkeus
Summary: sometimes, jihoon hates woojin.





	did it hurt? (when you fell for me?)

sometimes, jihoon hates woojin.

he hates how his snaggletooth makes him look cuter. he hates how sometimes woojin slaps him but then the next minute he's cuddling him. he hates woojin because they'll be bickering like no tomorrow, but then the next minute, woojin's throwing cheesy pick-up lines at him. jihoon hates woojin because he's confusing.

jihoon, without a doubt, absolutely _despises_ woojin.

jihoon, without a doubt, also despises his absolutely dumb pick-up lines.

when did it start? he doesn't know. jihoon just knows that one minute he was bickering with woojin, and the next he's smitten by the latter's beauty. and then he's staring. jihoon inhales because _goddamn,_ how can park woojin be so effortlesly beautiful?

needless to say, after jihoon realized he was absolutely homosexual for his bandmate, he started avoiding him like the plague.

ㅡ

"so, jisung, as the leader of the band, are there any fights that were quite hard to resolve?"

jisung lets out a cackle, "well, we'd fight, i admit," he pauses and looks at the other members. "but it's be nothing more than what food to cook or takeout. it's nothing serious, and we'll get it resolve as soon as possible."

"there's one thing, though, jihoon has been avoiding woojin lately."

jihoon sweats.

and instinctively, he stares at woojin across him, because that's the only thing he can do, _apparently._ he didn't even think of denying it, that's how dumb jihoon is.

and so, jihoon sweats.

ㅡ

it's 12 midnight and they have a schedule that starts at 8 tomorrow morning. jisung told the other members to sleep.

and jihoon?

well, he's not asleep.

he's scrolling through naver, and finds out that his issue with woojin is trending _insanely._ with comments ranging from _'i hope they'd fix their misunderstanding soon'_ to _'jihoon's probably just constipated with his feelings'_.

_okay, the second one was true, though. no lie._

he closed his phone and sighed. 

jihoon decided to go to the kitchen and get some milk to help him sleep.

it didn't, and now he's hearing footsteps heading to the kitchen, and _wow, he's absolutely gonna get doomed if it's jisung so, like, please let it not be jisung, please let it not be jisungㅡ_ oh.

it's the infamous park woojin in all his sleeping glory ㅡ _wow, jihoon, you're so **gay** for woojin _ ㅡ with his sweater and his cute messy hair. 

jihoon forgets that he's actually wearing woojin's hoodie that he borrowed last month, but hadn't returned it, because "it's so comfy," .

"oh, what're you doin' here?" woojin slurs, still rubbing his eyes. jihoon sits on the kitchen counter, the empty glass abandoned in the sink. he gets as farthest away from woojin.

"justdrankmilksoicouldsleep," jihoon squeaks, because he's flustered and he realizes he's alone, with his crush, in the kitchen, at 12 in the morning, looking haggard as hell.

"o-kay," woojin giggles, and he hiccups, and _is he drunk? what the fuck?_

"are you drunk?" jihoon squints his eyes at woojin, who's now getting water from the fridge. 

"drunk with sleep, i guess," woojin shrugs and he gulps the water in one down. he settles the glass in the sink, and decides to move closer to jihoon.

_wow, okay._

silence ensues. awkward or comfortable, jihoon doesn't know.

"hey jihoon," woojin starts, and he's facing jihoon now. his hands were on either side of the kitchen counter jihoon' sitting on.

"y-yeah?" _good job, jihoon. why are you even stuttering? you don't deserve to stutter, you dumbass._

"did it hurt?"

"w-what?"

"did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"so like, what are you trying to tell me?" yes, jihoon's actually _really_ confused, because what the fuck was woojin saying.

"oh my god, you're so dumb," woojin chuckles and he rests his forehead against jihoon's.

_bitch, what the actual fuck is happening?! oh my god he's so close. oh my fucking god. what the fuck, woojin._

"i like you, you dumbass. have liked you since produce 101 days."

let's just say that both of them cuddling on the couch ended up on every member's phone.

ㅡ

sometimes, jihoon hates woojin.

"did it hurt?"

jihoon rolls his eyes, "let me guess ㅡ  when i fell from heaven?"

"no," woojin grins. "did it hurt when you fell for me?"

"shut up, you loser." jihoon says, trying to cover up a smile.

yeah, sometimes, jihoon hates woojin.

but, jihoon, without a doubt, loves park woojin with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> oKay so like this is my first wanna one fic.
> 
> it wasnt anything special so but i hope you like it! this is a word vomit though, i wrote this at 12am.
> 
> also, english isnt my first language so sorry for my wrong grammars!


End file.
